


Of Bad Flirting and Silly Rivalries

by billet_doux



Series: Clexa Week 2018 - Billet_Doux [5]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa Week 2018, Day 5, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Rivals in a Secret Relationship, and an exasperated brother who just wants to practice baseball, ft. Clarke and Lexa not being secretive at all, still 3rd person, through Aden's POV sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 18:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13840575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/billet_doux/pseuds/billet_doux
Summary: Aden is exasperated at his sister's bad flirting attempts and just wants to practice baseball.  Lexa's "best friend" has other plans on how to spend the day.  Clarke and Lexa aren't fooling anybody.





	Of Bad Flirting and Silly Rivalries

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to try my hand at writing a drabble about 500 words or less, so let me know what you think! I hope you enjoy this little bout of nonsense!

It was a stupid thing to be rivals at, really.  Out of all of the truthfully competitive things in the world they could be rivals at--their mock trial tournaments, their volleyball games, their softball games, or their debate tournaments--Lexa Woods and Clarke Griffin were rivals at the silliest, most _meaningless_ one of all.

 

“I can’t believe you two losers still play this stuff,” Aden laughed at his big sister.  “You guys are twenty years old!”

 

“And we grew up on this shit, so zip it, squirt,” Lexa glared at the thirteen-year-old, before turning her attention back to the screen.

 

“I mean, really?” Aden asked, crossing his arms.  “You two are _supposed_ to be out here helping me with my pitching and instead you’re playing a game for kids!”

 

“Hey, watch it,” Clarke said to the boy and quirked an eyebrow.  She glanced over at Lexa, sighing dramatically.  “The youth of today have no respect for the greatest cultural phenomenon of all time.”

 

“He’s just jealous because he knows he missed out on the best time to grow up,” Lexa smiled, returning her focus back to her phone.  “Shit--Clarke!  Not fair!”

 

“Not my fault you were distracted,” Clarke poked her tongue out.  “Boom!  Take that!”

 

Aden sighed, giving up, knowing his baseball practice would inevitably be delayed longer.  He looked around the large park, jumping up from his seat on the bench when he saw an ice cream truck not too far away.  He threw his glove on the ground and told his older sister he’d be back in a minute, earning a dismissive wave of the hand and a “be good” in return.

 

“What nerds,” he muttered to himself, pulling a few dollars out of his back pocket.  “Who still plays Pokémon Go?”

 

He sat down on another bench, a ways away from the girls, eating his snow cone and watching his sister make a fool of herself.  He couldn’t help but laugh at the girls’ flirting attempts, bumping each other with their hips and sharing longing glances and soft smiles between bouts of yelling and teasing.  He shook his head as he ate his snow cone, watching his sister blush madly at whatever her “best friend” was whispering to her.  

 

"Go team Valor, go team Valor! Instinct sucks, Instinct sucks!" Clarke sang loudly, doing a little dance.  Aden heard his sister cry out as Clarke reached for her, tickling Lexa's sides.  

 

How much more obvious could they be?

 

* * *

 

 

To see the moodboard that goes with this fic, [click here!](http://gothamsgirlgang.tumblr.com/post/171428314625/of-bad-flirting-and-silly-rivalries-a-clexa) :)

 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought! Come on over to @gothamsgirlgang on tumblr :)
> 
> Also, I'm team Instinct, if anyone cared to know :) I haven't played Pokémon Go in months, but I miss it. What team are you?
> 
> To see the moodboard I made to go with this drabble, click the link at the end of the drabble! While you're at it, check out the fic I'm working on called You, the Ocean, and Me!


End file.
